thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil Black (DD)
Virgil Black is a survivor of the outbreak in Dark Days. A kind, but nevertheless eccentric man, Virgil is a guidance counselor at the University of Alabama, surviving within the walled off campus with the rest of the students and staff. Virgil is also the right-hand of Blaine Parker, being a close friend and acting confidant, and serving on his university council. He is generally friendly with the students as well, and in particular is a close friend of Oliver Blake. Virgil is extremely protective of Oliver, and despite normally being quirky in an attempt to lighten the mood, he recognizes when to be serious. Personality Virgil is polite, yet very quirky. He is very sociable with students and faculty alike. Despite this, he is also very well spoken and knows when to be serious, using his quirks as a cover to keep the mood light. Virgil is also very intelligent. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Virgil lived outside of the state, before he moved to Tuscaloosa and became a guidance counselor at the University of Alabama. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "One Short Day" Virgil is first seen with Oliver as they approach Chad and Erika. He tells them that dinner service is going on and they shouldn't miss another one, making them flustered. He is later seen with the rest of the survivors, mourning the death of Timmons. "A Bridge Too Far" Virgil appears at the gate of the university, working between being on watch with binoculars and working on the wall. When Caroline's group is spotted being attacked and devoured, Virgil is too stunned to stop watching and is horrified by the time the binoculars are ripped away from him and Dahlia gets his attention. By the time the entire group is killed, he's visibly mortified. "Stay Centered" Partway through the episode, Virgil comes to Oliver's dorm and, having recovered from the shock of what he had witnessed, consoles the stressed Oliver about the recent events. He gives his gun to Oliver and tells him he'll know when he needs to use it. "Deep Beneath" Virgil is seen sitting at Martha Collins' funeral. "The Words That Turn Us" Virgil first appears talking to Oliver, comforting him at Martha Collins' funeral, before Pam pulls him away to talk to him about Parker. Inside the university, the two hear Gina scream for help and run to the infirmary. Finding Blaine has been poisoned, Pam gets to work and Virgil acts as her assistant. When Kate's cult attacks, Virgil manages to talk Oliver down upon hearing he is with their group. When Gina threatens to shoot, Virgil pleads for her to put the gun down, not wanting to Oliver to die. After they break in and Gina shoots Clark on accident, and the conflict dissipates, Virgil sides with Blaine when he gets up to argue with Kate. "Nightfall" Virgil is one of many to run to the gates when Kylie is revealed to be alive. When she is brought to the infirmary, he waits outside with Gina, Monica, and Oliver. Virgil argues with Gina about why they can't kill Kate, and she storms off angrily, while Monica goes to talk to her. Virgil then tells Oliver he forgives him for siding with Kate, insulting her as she shows up. The cult threatens Oliver's life, but Virgil steps between them, protecting him. They leave, and Oliver goes with Virgil in the other direction. Virgil is among the councilmen to vote for Kate's fate, and is the one to take her to her room for her imprisonment. However, she escapes the next morning and kills her entire cult. Virgil cradles a dying Alain, and stabs him in the head when he reanimates. "Daybreak" TBA "Hard Times" TBA "Beyond Good And Evil" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Virgil has killed: *Alain (Zombified) *Leroy *Jesse *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Dark Days Trivia *Virgil Black is one of many characters inspired by the undisclosed piece of media that series creator KeepOnKeepingOn was inspired by. Category:Dark Days Category:Survivors (DD) Category:Characters (DD) Category:Minor Characters (DD) Category:Season 1 Characters (DD) Category:University of Alabama Survivors (DD)